All's Fair in Love and Stakeouts
by Frosty Pickle Juice
Summary: “Excuse me, but I’m meeting someone here.” She said. The boy snapped his head up. “I know.” She grimaced, halfsnarling. “It wasn’t you.” JKF


I know, I know. What am I doing putting up a oneshot when I have all those other stories, believe me, I know!

But I promised someone some J/KF fluff and there was nothing this close to completion. So here it is. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Does it _look_ like I own this show?

* * *

Jinx looked back and forth across the street before she crossed. Walking quickly, she made it to the other sidewalk. Turning into the first door on the street, she took a seat at a dark table in the corner. Her booted foot tapped impatiently as she waited for the person she was there to meet. A boy in a red baseball cap and a yellow shirt with jeans came walking in, face down turned. Jinx looked at her watch and breathed out a breath of annoyance. The boy walked over and sat across from her. She sat up in shock and aggravation.

"Excuse me, but I'm meeting someone here." She said, tone filled with frost.

The boy snapped his head up and met her pink eyes with his own deep, alluring blue ones. "I know."

She jumped in shock, then grimaced, half-snarling. "It wasn't you." She spat. She stood to leave.

"Jinx, please, listen to me!" Kid Flash said, zipping in front of her.

She stopped mid-step to keep from running into him. "I don't see why I should." She growled.

"Because, this wasn't a meeting to get you to join the Brotherhood." He said, face serious for once.

Her eyes widened. "How did- What did-" She spluttered. "Have you been spying on me?!"

He cleared his throat and looked away. "Err…I don't think that this is exactly the time to-"

"You asshole!" she shouted. Half of the cafe looked at them, but her glare quickly sent them back to their coffee.

"Jinx, just listen to me!"

She shot him a glare and started for the door. Her grabbed her arm and she looked back at him angrily. She was surprised at the panic in his eyes.

With a look towards the door, she sighed angrily and sat down in her seat. "You've got two minutes."

"They're waiting outside for you. They figure if Madame Rouge breaks her commitment, they can get you upset, and therefore weaker. Madame Rouge wasn't _impressed_ by your show of power. She was intimidated. So she convinced the Brain that since you let me go, you were a liability. And you needed to be taken care of."

Jinx sat back slightly in her chair, face falling. Her eyes shot to him, narrowing in suspicion. "How do you know all this?"

"I spied on them a little, but mostly I just pieced it together."

She looked at him with distrust. "And why should I believe you?"

"I'm a hero, remember? Why would I lie to you about your own safety?"

She scowled at him, then frowned deeper as she looked at the door.

"Hypothetically," she said, looking sideways at him. "If they _are_ preparing to ambush me, what would you suggest?"

He looked at her for a second. "Hypothetically?" he asked. She nodded. He bit his lip, considering.

She blinked as the world flashed past her. Kid Flash gradually slowed to a stop in front of a house. He set her back on her feet, where she wobbled for a moment before steadying herself.

She blinked a few times before turning on him. Raising her hand quickly, she slapped him hard across the face before he could react. Or maybe he knew he deserved it.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" She screamed at him.

Grimacing, he stretched his jaw a little. "I was thinking that I didn't want you to, you know, get _killed_ by the Brotherhood because you let me go."

Jinx glared at him for a few seconds before sighing and looking around.

"Where are we, anyway?" she said, looking away from him.

"My house." He said, shrugging.

She looked at him in shock, then turned away, shaking her head. "That's it! I'm outta here!"

"Jinx!" he said, running in front of her. She tried to walk past him, but he kept blocking her. "What was I supposed to do? Take you back to your headquarters?"

"You could have." She scowled.

"And then the Brotherhood could have attacked you there." He frowned at her. "I'm not about to just walk away while they're still after you."

"So, what? I'm just supposed to stay at your house?!" She glared, crossing her arms.

"Have you got a better plan?" He asked, looking at her calmly.

She bit her lip and sighed. "What about your family? Aren't they going to notice a girl with pink hair in their house?"

His eyes sparkled in triumph and mirth. "They're not going to be home for a while, but if you're really worried about it, I could get you some of my sister's old clothes. They're generic enough that she'd never recognize them."

She raised a single eyebrow. "And the hair?"

He shrugged, laughing slightly. "They probably think I hang out with worse every night."

She crossed her arms, looking away. After a few silent moments, she sighed. "Fine. Since you're never going to let me just walk away."

He grinned, and before she could finish blinking, she was standing in a small, slightly messy room.

She put a hand to her head, letting the waves of dizziness subside. "You have _got_ to stop doing that."

He was suddenly holding a pile of clothes that even from a few feet away looked dangerously feminine. "I'll keep that in mind." He said, eyes twinkling.

She grimaced, stalking over and grabbing the clothes. With a warning look, she walked past him into the hall, going towards the soft light of the bathroom. She walked into his room again a few moments later, a distinctly disturbed look on her face and civilian clothes on her body.

She glanced around for a chair, but saw only his bed. With a sigh, she sat on the edge of it.

"What I still don't get is why you did this. Why do you care if the Brotherhood kills me? You and the rest of the heroes would be better off if I _was_ dead. So why, Kid Flash?"

"Jinx," He started. She looked up at the strange tone in his voice, and was shocked to see him standing there in his own civilian clothes. And no mask. "Call me Wally."

She blinked, surprised. "Ok. Why did you do all this, Wally?" Her voice had lost some of its volume and edge out of shock.

Her heart froze in place before tripling its usual intensity. She couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn- And his face _was_ suddenly very close to hers. And there _was_ that whole tingling sensation on her lips. She lifted a hand to her mouth and then looked up at him, eyes wide. There was no way he had just kissed her. _Right?_

"What-" She swallowed to try and relieve her voice of some of the squeaky element. "What did you-?" She couldn't finish the sentence.

He blushed slightly and looked away. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Jinx took a breath, as if to steady herself, then reached up and touched his cheek.

His face flashed up to look at her.

She smiled slightly. "I think you meant to do something more like this." She leaned forward and kissed him, arms sliding around his shoulders.

He froze in shock before giving into it, arms sliding around her waist.

As if in a dream, they felt themselves falling sideways onto the bed. Her hands moved to run through his hair, and his became splayed on her back.

They were only stopped by the sudden presence of an extremely high-pitched and whiny voice.

"Is that your sister?" Jinx asked, breathing against his chin.

He nodded. "Unfortunately."

They straightened slowly, and Jinx marveled at her lack of blush for once.

"I said, who is that?" His sister said again, hands on hips.

Wally groaned. "Jinx, Tiffany. Tiffany, Jinx."

Tiffany curled back one mocking lip. "'Jinx'? What kind of name is Jinx?"

Jinx laughed falsely. "The kind of name someone gets when they have a tendency to cause bad luck for people they don't like. Tell me, do you have many mirrors?"

The girl frowned, but fear shone in her eyes as she backed out of the room.

Wally grinned, leaning down and rubbing her neck with his nose. "You really shouldn't scare her like that." He muttered.

"She deserved it." Jinx grumbled softly, a small smile on her face. She pushed him back. "But, in all seriousness, what are we going to do now that your parents are obviously coming home."

He grinned softly. "I don't see how that changes anything."

Jinx rolled her eyes, fighting a smile. "Oh, ha ha ha, Wally. I'm being serious. Your parents aren't just going to let you have a girl spend the night. I don't care _what_ kind of crowd they think you hang out with. "

He shrugged, acquiescing. "You could hide."

"Wally…" she growled, tone warning.

He laughed. "Ok, ok. Not the best solution. I get it."

She smirked and was about to speak again when a vibrating noise began inside his pocket.He pulled out a round, yellow and black device, flipping it open and studying it.

In a split second, he was standing in the center of his room, in all of his spandex glory. "There's a robbery taking place at 7th and Main."

He looked over at her. "Well, aren't you coming?"

* * *

Review. Please, for the love of whatever god-like being you worship, REVIEW!


End file.
